Slimer
Slimer (also known as Onionhead ', ' Little Spud, or The Green Ghost) was a ghost made up of pure Ectoplasm and the first ghost successfully captured by the Ghostbusters. Slimer is well known for his gigantic appetite and the slime he leaves behind when he passes through solid objects. History Ghostbusters Slimer was a legendary ghost to all on the original staff of the Sedgewick Hotel. His usual territory was the twelfth floor, but his outings were usually non-violent and simply involved eating food. As a result, the hotel was able to keep a lid on the supernatural problems (for a while). For some reason, Gozer's approaching time of arrival provoked Slimer (and many other ghosts) into being much more active than usual. Eventually the staff couldn't keep the ghost a secret anymore and called the Ghostbusters. However, the Ghostbusters had not yet fully tested their equipment and weren't completely prepared for a full capture. Ray was the first to find Slimer, but missed him and Slimer escaped into the next hall, where he slimed Peter Venkman. After many errant shots and the resulting destruction, Slimer flew into the Alhambra Ballroom where the Ghostbusters made another attempt at capture. Though Slimer is at first tossed around by some more missed shots, the Ghostbusters eventually manage to get him in the streams. Slimer was then caught in the Trap and put in the storage facility. However, he was released with the many other ghosts when the storage facility was shut down by Walter Peck. Slimer occupied a hot dog cart on at 1221 Avenue of the Americas in front of the Rockefeller Plaza. When the Hot Dog Vendor opened the cart, he was naturally shocked to see a ghost. After the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and left Central Park West, Slimer was sighted in the area. Ghostbusters II Slimer seemed to be a pet to the Ghostbusters, though it's unknown what he had been doing since the Ghostbusters were put out of business years ago. Slimer did resurface after the Ghostbusters started up again and had apparently gotten much fatter in the span of five years. Throughout the Vigo incident of 1989, Slimer interacted with Louis Tully. The two first met when Louis caught Slimer eating his lunch, to which the two of them fled in fear. On New Year's Eve, Louis decides to take up a Proton Pack and help the Ghostbusters. In an attempt to patch up their initial misunderstanding, Slimer helped an exhausted Louis by giving him a ride to the Manhattan Museum of Art (to which Louis wonders how he got his license). It seems likely Slimer had simply commandeered an abandoned bus from the havoc resulting from Vigo's Mood slime assault. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version) At some point, Slimer was recaptured and kept in a Paranormal Containment Research Tank in the Firehouse in the lobby. Egon Spengler used him for various paranormal studies (sometimes noted that this is a nod to The Real Ghostbusters shows take on Slimer). On Thanksgiving weekend 1991, Slimer was playing with Peter Venkman's ESP cards inside the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. The Psi Energy Pulse damaged the Tank and Slimer escaped. The team finds him looking at the Containment Unit. When the Rookie takes a shot, Slimer avoids it and the Proton Stream hits the Unit, releasing the Sloth Ghost. Rookie and Ray pursued Slimer into the Sub-Basement but it escaped through a wall. After the Sloth Ghost was recaptured, the Ghostbusters headed to the Sedgewick Hotel on Ray's hunch Slimer would return to his old haunt. Sure enough, Slimer was found by Ray, Peter, and Rookie eating and drinking off someone's tray in front of Room 1218. Rookie took a shot but Slimer ran for it and tried to hide. Rookie roused him out and Slimer flew off towards the elevators where he descended back to the ground floor (but not before sliming Peter for a second time). Slimer is joined by Bellhop Ghosts. With renewed paranormal activity, Egon opts to split up. Rookie and Peter are tasked with recapturing Slimer. Peter believes he's feasting in the Alhambra Ballroom but the manager John O'Keefe bars entrance. Peter regroups and leads Rookie through the kitchen to access the other entrance to the ballroom. Rookie and Peter successfully traps Slimer. Slimer is placed back into a working Paranormal Containment Research Tank when the team returns from Times Square. When Ivo Shandor shut down the containment grid, Slimer is among the escapees. After the Ghostbusters destroy Shandor and return to the physical plane, Slimer slimes Ilyssa Selwyn just as she and Peter are about to kiss in Central Park. Secondary Canon History Legion Mini Series Slimer fell into the Ghost Legion who allied with Michael Draverhaven. From a hangar at the John F. Kennedy International Airport, Michael kept Slimer at his side as he coordinated attacks on New York City and the Ghostbusters. He used Slimer's Ectoplasm to construct a simple map of the city and to restrain Ray. When the other Ghostbusters arrived, Peter relished the chance to take another shot at Slimer. In the aftermath, it appears he evaded capture and fled the hangar with the rest of the ghosts. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version) He is more like a pet in this version evidenced by three dog food bowls with him in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Much like the Realistic Version, he escapes from his tank when the Psi Energy Pulse passes through the Firehouse. However, he only stays shortly to wave goodbye to the Ghostbusters then leaves for the Sedgewick Hotel. Peter and the Rookie recapture him, and he is placed into another research tank. When the ghosts are released from the Containment Unit, Slimer escapes again, but at the end of the game, Slimer doesn't slime Ilyssa. Instead, he reappears above the garage bay in the Firehouse. The credits roll while the Rookie(s) try to catch him again. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Version) He is much like the normal Stylized Version. However, the relationship as a pet/research subject wasn't suggested in dialog. Tobin's Guide The sticky green slime machine from the Sedgewick Hotel. Dealing with the Supernatural *'Type:' : Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream IDW Comics In the early 1920s up through 1938 or so, the Sedgewick Hotel played host to the Cult of Gozer.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "Our best guess at the ghost's origins dates back to the apocalyptic Cult of Gozer, which held meetings at the Sedgewick in the early 1920s, went awry." Supposedly, one of their incentives to draw in Gozer was to summon a hungry spirit that would wreck havoc on the American food supply which would have made them prime targets during World War II. However, a semi-corporeal manifestation of gluttony was conjured instead.Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.41). Ray Stantz says: "It says the hotel played host to our friends in the Gozerian Cult up through 1938 or so, where as an incentive to draw Gozer to this dimension... they conjured a semi-corporeal manifestation of gluttony."Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.42). Ray Stantz says: "The author supposed they were trying to conjure a true hungry spirit, a ghost whose appetite can be never be sated. Tobin agreed with that interpretation." The ghost stuffed their sacrifice, a live chicken, into its mouth. But it was a "hungry spirit" and could never sate its inhuman appetite.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "According to our research, it's most likely that the cult's rituals conjured a "hungry spirit" - a ghost that can never sate its inhuman appetite - as a destructive punishment for the world." Luckily, the ghost was too lazy to roam outside and eat everything in sight. It remained anchored to the Sedgewick for decades. Documented hauntings by the ghost began in the mid-1920s.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "This spirit, which had been haunting the twelfth floor of the Sedgewick Hotel on Park Avenue since the mid-1920s, became the subject of the first full field test of the Ghostbusters' proprietary equipment." In 1951, someone ignored the Sedgewick's no room service policy on the 12th floor. Two bellhops took a cart to the floor, unaware of Slimer. Slimer quickly pounced on the cart and feasted. One of the bellhops soon resigned. In the 1980s, Slimer attacked some Honeymooners in their suite at the Sedgewick. He ate all their Primo Spiffies Cakes then slimed them. During the initial encounter with the ghost, the Ghostbusters nicknamed it "Slimer" after it collided with Peter.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "During the encounter, a messy collision with our colleague Dr. Venkman led us to nickname the ghost "Slimer"." It was eventually recaptured and placed into a Paranormal Containment Research Tank for study. After the "Shandor Incident," Slimer proved to be a problematic repeat haunter. He began terrorizing an apartment complex occupied by Alan Crendall, who thought it was a curse for what his Uncle Janosz Poha did in 1989. One week later, Alan told Winston about his problem. Winston and Peter investigated the following afternoon. While Winston scanned the Crendall's unit in room 426, Peter checked next door in 427. Peter ran into Slime r and flew through the wall into 426. An hour or two later, Winston and Peter were still having an unusually difficult time in capturing Slimer. In a shocking display, Slimer was able to pull free from the Proton Stream. Using Winston as bait, Peter managed to ambush Slimer and trapped him. Slimer was returned to a Paranormal Containment Research Tank in the Firehouse. Egon later postulated the current uptick in P.K.E. made Slimer stronger than usual. In the fall, after the Ghostbusters' trip across the nation, Egon used Slimer as a test subject for his studies on the Ghost Smashers. For several days, Egon experimented on explosive dispersal of mid-range ectoplasmic manifestations. Slimer proved to be an excellent test-subject. Egon concluded the time to reconstitution in a 180 cubic foot enclosure averaged at around three hours and 47 minutes. From that data, he extrapolated when the entities atomized by the Ghost Smashers would also reconstitute. When Egon wasn't looking, Peter dispersed Slimer for fun. During the tail end of the Tiamat incident, the battle between the Ghostbusters and the Gozer-Tiamat-possessed Ray created another chance for Slimer to escape from the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Three months later, Slimer was seen flying past Saks Fifth Avenue. At some point after the Saks Fifth case, Slimer returned to the Sedgewick Hotel. He was subsequently recaptured and returned to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank.Dapperpomade Tweet 2/19/15 During the Chi-You incident, Slimer snapped at Michelangelo. Ray demonstrated the effects of certain books on ghosts. He waived Fairfax's Demonologia at Slimer who recoiled and shielded his eyes. Once the demonstration was over, Slimer made faces at Ray. Ghostbusters from a parallel dimension were displaced by a ward of protection and Proteus' spell. They went into the Firehouse unaware it wasn't their own. Ray Stantz saw Slimer in the containment tank and went to release him. Egon Spengler observed Slimer's readings on his P.K.E. Meter and noticed they were different from their Slimer. It was too late. Slimer grabbed Ray and threw him aside. Egon, Peter, and Ray opened fire and wrangled him. Winston trapped him. Slimer was returned to the confines of the tank where he began consuming a cooked turkey. Peter decided to play a prank on Egon, Ray, and Kylie. He hid a walkie talkie behind the research tank. As Peter instructed them, the 101 class inquired about the origin of Slimer. Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin acknowledged there was a lot of theories about it. Kylie thought he was probably an employee in his past life since he was anchored to the hotel.Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.40). Kylie Griffin says: "Well, we know that it was anchored to the Sedgewick Hotel." She speculated he was probably a chef given his obsession with food and envisioned a scenario where he died of a heart attack after a complaint about his Beef Tartare left him incredibly angry. Egon disagreed. He speculated he could have been a vagrant due to his anti social behavior and a fixation on food. Ray didn't think the ghost was ever human and was simply a representational force given form. He cited from Funder's Cults of the Northeast. Peter proceeded with his prank and pretended to be Slimer on the walkie. Egon, Kylie, and Ray thought Slimer claimed he was once a king in his past life. They took the bait and scrambled to document what just happened. Peter thought of one more thing. Slimer "confessed" Ray fed him Egon's stash of snack cakes to see if they would digest differently. Egon was irate. Peter was amused with himself and paid off the teenagers for helping him. Slimer, while still in the tank, appeared on the Ghostbusters 101 commercial with Egon. During a state of dimensional overlap, the Ghostbusters met another alternate team. Kevin Beckman was excited by his new surroundings. Egon Spengler told him if he was good, he could name the green ghost. Kevin decided on "Kevin Junior". As Jillian Holtzmann observed the properties of the research tank, Slimer screamed at her. Abby Yates mistook Slimer as their dimension's counterpart but Holtzmann reminded her they blew that one up during the Mercado Hotel battle. During the ghost retrieval mission in the prime dimension, Slimer of 80-C, with Lady Slimer, drove a shuttle to the Firehouse and dropped off the Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W, Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M, Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q, Jenny Moran, Slimer 68-R, Slimer 68-E, Slimer 68-Q, and Slimer 11-W. Jenny flew upstairs to the second floor to gets some notes while Slimer 68-R, Slimer 68-E, Slimer 68-Q, and Slimer 80-C looked at Slimer in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Slimer screamed at them. They got scared and hid behind Jenny then kissed Walter Peck at the same time. Slimer ate some chicken in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank when Starscream flew upstairs through the floor. Starscream modified his size and looked around for technology he could make use of. Starscream was disgusted and called Slimer a bag of human excrement. He believed it was merciful to blast it out of its misery. Starscream's attack deflected off the ionized glass. Peter informed him the glass was impervious to ghosts. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Slimer randomly appears in certain levels (Level 1: Training Day, Level 2: Asylum Brawl, Level 3: River of Ooze, Level 7: Back to the Sedgewick, and Level 9: Lair of the Huge Spider) but leaves after some time or taking a few blasts from the players. He is never dispersed nor trapped in the course of the story. Animated Series Continuing from the first movie, Slimer actually stuck around the Ghostbuster headquarters. He apparently was feeling lonely and the Ghostbusters were the only ones who paid attention to him. He mainly stayed hidden until being drawn out because of his appetite. The Ghostbusters at first reacted negatively to him, but as he hung around they started to tolerate him and even treat him like a friend. Ray gave him the name "Slimer" (just to annoy Peter). Slimer was finally accepted as a pet ghost after helping the Ghostbusters stop the Anti-Ghostbusters. Throughout the years, Slimer aided the Ghostbusters whenever a ghost was needed for the situation. Because he helped the Ghostbusters, Slimer had a large number of problems of his own. Many ghosts considered Slimer a "traitor" amongst ghosts for his compassion with the humans. This often put Slimer on bad terms with many villains who faced the Ghostbusters. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Ghostbusters (Beeline mobile game) You capture Slimer once, at the start of the game. He somehow escapes the Containment Unit and just floats around. The player can tap on him for a daily reward. Tobin's Spirit Guide Fondly dubbed "Onion Head" he's haunted the HQ for years. Throws slimeballs around and provides daily rewards. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 4 Streams (from at least 2 Ghostbusters) *'When Hit:' Moves 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' Each adjacent Ghostbuster gets Slimed, then Slimer moves 2 spaces in a random direction. *'Special:' **At the end of each round, Slimer moves 2 spaces toward the nearest Slimed Ghostbuster. **If Slimer leaves the map, he re-enters the map on the opposite side of the map. Impossible Mode Side A Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 4 Streams (from at least 4 Ghostbusters) *'When Hit:' Moves 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' Each Ghostbuster adjacent to Slimer gets Slimed, then Slimer moves 2 spaces in a random direction. *'Special:' **Slimer's "To Trap" is increased by 2 for each Slimer on the Ghostbusters. **At the end of each round, Slimer moves 2 spaces toward the nearest Slimed Ghostbuster. Side B Slimer is a "focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm or a class 5 full roaming vapor" made of pure Ectoplasm. Prior to his first run-in with the Ghostbusters, Slimer had been haunting the five-star Sedgewick Hotel, specifically the 12th floor. Slimer is well-known for a voracious appetite and leaving slime behind after passing through solid objects... especially humans. Operations and Field Manual This rascal is pretty fast! Be prepared to lose Line of Sight and lose attached Streams every so often when fighting Slimer. Proton Streams that hit, but do not Trap, Slimer trigger its "When Hit" ability. Since that makes it move 2 spaces towards you, it is best to engage tis Ghost from 3 spaces away. The Proton Stream that traps it does not trigger its "When Hit" ability. Instead, resolve its "When Trapped" ability. If you miss Slimer with your Proton Roll, it Slimes each Ghostbuster adjacent to it (you and any teammates), and then moves 2 spaces in a random direction. Roll the Movement Die and reference the PKE Meter to determine that direction. You are likely to lose LoS to Slimer when it runs. A tactical repositioning is sometimes more important than shooting at a Ghost. Slimer is one of the few Ghosts who will leave the map and not become permanently lost. When it leaves the map, continue Slimer's movement in that same direction, but emerging from the opposite side of the map, in a wrap-around style.Thomas, Scott (2015). Ghostbusters: The Board Game, p. 18. Cryptozoic Entertainment, Lake Forest CA USA. Personality Throughout the first film, Slimer appears to lack intelligence and was all about getting a good snack. It was normally a shy ghost but was not afraid to slime when cornered. In the second movie, it appears that Slimer had become more intelligent and could drive a bus. So far, in the video game and cartoon he has grown in intelligence and seems to understand basic human concepts. Classification Primary Canon Slimer is classified as a focused, Non-Terminal Repeating Phantasm, or a Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor. And a real nasty one at that. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Ray posited Slimer is a representational force of gluttony given form with partially humanoid characteristics and tendencies.Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.42). Ray Stantz says: "I'd say it was never human. It's simply a representational force given form with partially humanoid characteristics. And tendencies." Development Originally in the Ghost Smashers script, the tone of the movie was darker and Slimer wasn't as cute as he later became.Aykroyd, Dan (2016). Empire Magazine, p. 68. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Dan Aykroyd writes: "The tone was much darker. Slimer wasn't so cute." In the opening sequence, the Ghost Smashers responded to a call from the Greenville Guest House regarding the discovery in the kitchen of gluttonous yellow mist or grotesquely altered human form --'free-repeating vaporous phantasm'. After chasing the apparition -- described as 'onion-headed' at one point -- through the rustic guest home, the Ghost Smashers cornered it in the basement, encircled it with nutrona beams and maneuvered it into a small collapsible trap.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 84 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Overall, the Onionhead entrapment follows -- with a fair degree of faithfulness -- the opening sequence in Dan Aykroyd's solo script. As originally drafted, the Ghostbusters respond to a call from the Greenville Guest House regarding the discovery in the kitchen of gluttonous yellow mist or grotesquely altered human form -- a 'FRVP' or 'free-repeating vaporous phantasm' in ghostbusting lingo. After chasing the apparition -- described as 'onion-headed' at one point -- through the rustic guest home, the Ghostbuster corner it in the basement, encircle it with nutrona beams and maneuver it into a small collapsible trap." They charged $500, to which the Greenville Guest House proprietor balked at.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 86 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In the first Dan Aykroyd script, the Greenville Guest House proprietor balked at a mere $500 fee." In the script for Ghostbusters, Slimer is never actually called by any name, so is never given one. The creature's original moniker was simply The Onionhead Ghost, which the film crew semi-officially dubbed him because of his horrible odor, which he used to scare a couple in a scene cut from the original movie.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 64 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although never specifically named in the film, the hotel apparition was to become known within the production unit as the Onionhead ghost -- so dubbed because of the horrible stench which emanated from it, rather than any physical resemblance to an onion. Though the malodorous aspect of the creature was dropped when the newlywed scene was cut -- primarily because to visually support the notion would have required massive amounts of exacting, hand-rendered animation during the postproduction effects phase -- the name 'Onionhead' persisted among members of the crew." In early drafts, Slimer was vaguely described as an 'incredibly foul-smelling amorphous vapor'. Steve Johnson worked on hundreds of Slimer variations over a period of six months. At first, they asked for a "smile with arms" then started nitpicking, asking for ears, then no ears, less pathos, more pathos, a bigger nose, a smaller nose, more cartoony, and less cartoony. It wasn't until the day before the deadline for the design, in July 1983, that Johnson was told they wanted Slimer to look like John Belushi. With less than 24 hours, Johnson pulled out a stack of headshots of Belushi, did some cocaine, and went to work. During a bout of delusional paranoia that night, he thought Belushi's ghost came to help him finish the design by giving him words of encouragement and modeling. The ghost parted ways with him, warning that cocaine will kill him. The next day, the submitted design was approved.Bloody Disgusting "FX Master Steve Johnson on Creating Slimer With the Help of Cocaine and John Belushi’s Ghost" 4/26/18Steve Johnson says: "That was the most annoying horrendous experience I've ever had working with art directors, producers, and directors, ever. In the beginning they asked for a 'smile with arms' but before I knew it, it was a goddamn bleeding nightmare… 'give him 13% more pathos, put ears on him, take his ears off, less pathos, more pathos, make his nose bigger, now his nose is too big, make his nose smaller…' Are you kidding? 'Make him more cartoony, make him less cartoony'. I almost ****ing severed my own head during that process." Bloody Disgusting "FX Master Steve Johnson on Creating Slimer With the Help of Cocaine and John Belushi’s Ghost" 4/26/18Steve Johnson says: "I didn’t know until the last ***ing day. I'd been working for six months sculpting hundreds of Slimer variations, and they finally said 'make him look more like Belushi' and I said what the *** are you talking about?" Bloody Disgusting "FX Master Steve Johnson on Creating Slimer With the Help of Cocaine and John Belushi’s Ghost" 4/26/18Steve Johnson says: "So I pulled out a stack of headshots of John Belushi, poured a gram of cocaine on it and started chopping lines up. I was three grams into the night and in a cocaine-induced delusional paranoia and I literally thought that John Belushi's ghost came to me to help me out." The 'green, potato-shape' was soon incorporated into the script.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 78 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "After going through an evolutionary design process, the hotel ghost finally emerged as a green, potato-shaped creature -- and it was at this point, in July, that its description as such was incorporated into the script. Prior accounts were less specific, indicating merely that it was an incredibly foul-smelling amorphous vapor." In total, three large scale Onionhead ghosts were created, each with a different expression and/or task. One was for smiling, one was for looking scared, and one was for drinking. A miniature was made for long shots of it flying around the hotel chandelier but it wasn't used.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 74 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Steve Johnson adds finishing touches to a miniature clay prototype of the Onionhead ghost. In all, three large-scale Onionheads were constructed -- one for smiling, one for looking frightened and one for use in the drinking scenes. A miniature Onionhead was fabricated for long shots of it swishing about the hotel chandelier, but was never used." The Onionhead form was cast in the form of a foam latex suit but actual expressions were done with cable mechanisms.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 74 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Sculptor Marc Siegel at work on the terror-stricken version of the Onionhead. Once completed, the figure was cast in the form of a foam latex suit, with facial articulations achieved through cable mechanisms." The body suspensions of the suit were based on old fashioned "dress hoops" so that a certain amount of "squash & stretch" could be achieved. The flexible jaw mechanics were made from stainless steel bands commonly used for strapping crates together. The bands allowed the mouth to be opened and closed and also flexed into extreme expressions.Craig Caton-Largent deviantArt "Onionheads" 7/5/13 Paragraph reads: "The three primary Onionhead (Slimer) puppets for Ghostbusters. The body suspensions were based on old fashioned "dress hoops" so that a certain amount of "squash & stretch" could be achieved. The flexible jaw mechanics were made from stainless steel bands commonly used for strapping crates together. The bands allowed the mouth to be opened and closed and also flexed into extreme expressions." For the live action set, in the scene where Ray spooks Slimer, a room service cart trailed after him. The cart was motorized and piloted from underneath by one of Chuck Gaspar's crew. Naturally, when the cart crashes, the driver is not present. The shot of Slimer phasing through the wall was shot at Entertainment Effects Group and incorporated optically later on.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 78 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The room service cart which trails along behind the Onionhead as it flies through the hotel corridors was actually a motorized vehicle, piloted from underneath by one of Chuck Gaspar's crew members. For the scene where it crashes and overturns, the driver was removed and the cart merely pushed into the wall. The ghost itself -- which passes through the solid surface leaving a slimy, dripping residue behind -- was shot on stage at Entertainment Effects Group and incorporated optically in the live-action photography." During effects photography, the suit was worn by Mark Wilson. Wilson's legs were concealed with black velvet. A team of puppeteers dealt with facial expressions. Wilson worked with oversized props so the ghost would appear smaller after composited into live action.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 75 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "During effects photography, the Onionhead suit was worn by Mark Wilson. Full-figure shots required that his legs -- which extended out from beneath the legless torso -- be draped with black velvet for maximum concealment. Although Wilson provided the major movements for Onionhead, a team of puppeteers -- wearing helmets or behind plexiglass in this food-throwing scene -- produced the more subtle, cable-actuated expressions. Oversized props were used so that when composited with live-action, the ghost could be made to appear smaller than human-size." When the cartoon series was produced, in response to the name much given to the character by audiences, the writers renamed the green ghost "Slimer", and the name stuck on all subsequent Ghostbusters properties (he was even named Slimer in the end credits of Ghostbusters II, but a character never actually referred to him as Slimer in the film canon until Ghostbusters: The Video Game), although he was referred to as "The Green Ghost" early in the related toy line. In later releases of his first figure, an extra label was applied specifying "Known as 'Slimer' in the 'Real Ghostbusters' TV show. Slimer wasn't always a definite part of the Ghostbusters II script. It was a matter of considerable debate if he should appear at all. Slimer's appeal, luckily, was very universal among children thanks in part to the first movie and The Real Ghostbusters. Slimer was given a subplot and written into movie - Slimer would eat various foods in the Firehouse while Louis Tully would try to trap him then they would become friends. Michael Gross requested elements of the first movie and animated version of Slimer to be incorporated into the movie. Tim Lawrence and Thom Enriquez worked on a new design. Meanwhile, Bobby Porter was called into portray Slimer. Some of the technology and techniques used for Nunzio Scoleri were used for Slimer - the divided head construct, pneumatic jaws, SNARK and a fat suit - a departure from the first movie where he was hand puppeteered. Then Slimer was removed from the script. Porter was released.Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 21. Cinefex, USA.ebay Tim Lawrence " Details about Ghostbusters 2 Orig. Prod. Artifact: 'Slimer' Design Sculpt Maquette ~ Last One!" retrieved 9/16/16 Tim Lawrence says: "Slimer for Ghostbusters 2 was an evolution and a composite. By the time of the second movie there were essentially three previous Slimer designs and I was tasked with combining them into a new form that included elements from all: the 'monster' from the first movie, the 'character' from the Saturday cartoon and the Tom Enriquez 'storyboard' Slimer." Two weeks later, Slimer was back in the script and had a bigger role. However, Porter was no longer available. Effects coordinator Ned Gorman remembered working with Robin Navlyt on "Willow" and she was brought in. Surprisingly, she was the same height as Porter and fit into the suit very well. Chris Goehe and his mold shop crew made a full lifecast on her and Al Coulter worked on a new skullcap. The Slimer shoot was finished close to the first day of shooting. Michael Gross was onhand to push the crew to keep Slimer subtle and reduce any complicated approaches to moving him.Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 21. Cinefex, USA. Slimer's segments were deemed intrusive by preview audiences.Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 18 footnote. Cinefex, USA. During editing, Ivan Reitman decided to limit Slimer's role even though all scripted scenes were filmed and completed.Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 21. Cinefex, USA. Ultimately, Slimer's scenes were trimmed to two brief shots plus one during the end titles. Trivia *During pre-production, Ivan Reitman remarked Slimer was sort of like Bluto in the film "Animal House" like the ghost of John Belushi. Dan Aykroyd never argued with that point.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 78 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "One day, during preproduction, we were all sitting around talking about the Onionhead concept, and Ivan remarked that the character was sort of like Bluto in Animal House -- like the ghost of John Belushi, in a way, Danny, who was obviously a good friend of John's, never argued with that. Even so, we never officially said that and we never mentioned it in the script. It was just one way to look at the character, because Onionhead's grossness is like Bluto's in Animal House. We certainly never expected anyone to recognize him as such, although somehow the word did get out and we received some calls from a few newspapers saying they'd heard we had the ghost of John Belushi in our movie." Since then, Slimer has been described as "The Ghost of John Belushi" by Dan Aykroyd in many interviews. *Dan Aykroyd described Slimer as a vapor - a kind of confluence of stored up psychic energy, an accumulation of spirits that haunt the hotel who doesn't want to leave.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 64 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Dan Aykroyd says: "So, in reading the literature and reading about full head and torso apparitions, I found out that it is very rare that you see a full figure -- it is usually just a hint of the former being. The Onionhead is a vapor -- a kind of confluence of stored up psychic energy. He's an accumulation of spirits that haunt this hotel, and he just doesn't want to leave." *Thelma Moss, of the Parapsychology department at U.C.L.A, told Harold Ramis Slimer was similar to a classic type of haunting known as 'hungry ghosts' - a ghost who just eats and drinks. Ramis admitted they didn't know about that when they wrote the script.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 78 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "Thelma Moss, of the parapsychology department at UCLA, told me after seeing the movie that one of the classic types of hauntings is known as the hungry ghost -- a ghost who just eats and drinks. We didn't know that when we wrote the Onionhead into our script, but it's a nice coincidence." *Ivan Reitman provided all of the unearthly voices, such as Dana's demonic Zuul voice and Slimer, except for Gozer's.Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 56:49-57:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I actually do the voice, the deep voice of...that's me. I did Slimer and the voice that comes out of her here. "''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 127 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In an unusual twist on the directorial cameo, Dana's demonic voice -- reminiscent of Mercedes McCambridge's intonations in The Exorcist -- was actually that of Ivan Reitman. Reitman, in fact, provided all of the unearthly voices in the film, except that of Gozer." *Slimer's ectoplasm was derived from methylcellulose ether -- a powdered thickening agent used in pharmaceuticals and food products.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 81 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Joe Day applies 'ectoslime' to Bill Murray. In reality, the gooey substance was derived from methylcellulose ether -- a powdered thickening agent used in pharmaceuticals and food products." *The sequence in the first movie when Slimer flies around the chandelier, it was originally supposed to be a miniature but it was too big for the shot. Due to time constraints, a peanut was spray painted green and used.Terry Windell (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 07:30-07:48). Columbia Pictures. Terry Windell says: "And there was some sequences where he was supposed to be up in the chandelier and there was a little guy made and at great expense we learned to make a proper streak that was needed for the shot, it wasn't small enough. And it being the 12th hour and we had to get the shot out, we basically spray painted a peanut green." *As an afterthought in postproduction, Ivan Reitman came up with the idea to include Slimer in the last shot of the first movie.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 201 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "As an afterthought during postproduction, Ivan Reitman decided to add a last-minute reprise by the Onionhead ghost - a final audience zinger misinterpreted by many as implying a sequel." *In the Novelization of the first film by Larry Milne and early scripts of the first movie, Silmer is described as being yellow. *Asides from being able to render himself incorporeal, Slimer appears to have low-level telekinetic ability. During his first encounter with Ray, Slimer flees, dragging a room service cart behind in tow. Which collides with the wall as he phases through it. This may also explain how he's able to work the foot pedals on the bus he commandeers to help Louis. *In the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series, Slimer's presence in the world of the living was credited as a side-effect of cult rituals.Petersen,Sandy & Willis,Lynn & Stafford,Greg (1986). Ghostbusters: A Frightfully Cheerful Roleplaying Game, p.3 (Reference File C). West End Games, Honesdale PA USA, ISBN 0874310431. These cult rituals were likely performed in Slimer's case by the Cult of Gozer, lead by Ivo Shandor. Gozer, also known as "Lord of the Sebouillia", may-in turn-have influenced the name. Sebouillia in the Ukrainian language translates as "onion." Thus, Slimer's coined term, "Onion Head." *In The Real Ghostbusters Marvel Comics Ltd series, Slimer was revealed to be the ghost of King Remils (an anagram of Slimer). The canonicity of this comic strip is doubtful though. *In the 1992 Annual by NOW Comics a profile of Slimer, stated, "In life he was an extremely greedy and obese man. After death he forgot all things about his life, even his own name, except the urge to continue eating." *Slimer was originally going to be performed by Bobby Porter in Ghostbusters II, however Slimer's scenes were deleted therefore they let him go, and he got a different gig. Two weeks later, Slimer was re-added to the Ghostbusters II script, and because Porter was let go they had to find someone to replace him. Robin ended up being picked as she is about the same height as Porter, saving in refitting costs. Shay, Don (November 1989). Cinefex 40, p. 21 annotation. Valley Printers, Riverside CA USA. Paragraph reads: "That was Black Tuesday - we were all very disappointed. The word came down to release Bobby from the show, and I asked them to wait - to be very sure that Slimer was in fact gone before letting the guy go upon which everything had been custom fit. But release him they did. Two weeks later Slimer was not only back in, but he had a role of increased importance to the story." *At the end of the theater version of Ghostbusters II, Slimer comes out from behind the Statue of Liberty and flies right into the camera just like how he did at the end of the first movie. The VHS/DVD versions omits this and just ends with a pan up to the statue's head then a fade to black. *In the Ghostbusters II deleted scene "Louis' Secret", Janine downplays the threat of Slimer to Louis.Janine Melnitz (2014). Ghostbusters II, Louis' Secret (1989) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:48-00:50). Columbia Pictures. Janine says: "Oh. Oh, he's all right." *Slimer is shown in the trailer for "Ghostbusters: The Video Game," flying at the viewer in a manner similar to the end of the first movie, before a transition into the traditional Ghostbusters emblem. *Slimer makes a cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Spook Central variant. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Slimer makes a cameo. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, there is a photo of Slimer on the center bottom section of Egon's board. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Slimer makes cameo in top middle. *Slimer appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, Slimer makes a cameo. *In Slimer's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Ray's "Ugly little spud!" line from the first movie **The caption on the Impossible Mode photograph quotes Ray's "A real nasty one!" line from the first movie **The biography quotes Ray's classification of Slimer after he was trapped in the first movie **The Sedgewick Hotel is mentioned *On page 12 of Tobin's Spirit Guide, it is revealed the aftereffects of Slimer's presence is the persistent stench of rancid meat, increase in the heaviness of the air similar to stifling humidity, piles of chewed food, overturned furniture, and an unusual amount of exuded ectoplasm.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "During our encounter with Slimer, we noticed the lingering aftereffects of its presence: the persistent stench of rancid meat and increase in the heaviness of the air similar to stifling humidity. There were also piles of chewed food and overturned furniture and an unusual amount of exuded ectoplasm." *Slimer appeared on the subscription cover of Ghostbusters International #6 *Slimer appears on the Regular and Subscription Covers of Ghostbusters Annual 2017. *In the Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 39, Egon and Kylie make nod to all the abundance of theories about Slimer's origins. *In the Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 42, Slimer's origin as a king was a reference to a story from The Real Ghostbusters Marvel Comic #22 when it was revealed he was King Remils in his past life. *Slimer makes a non-canon cameo on the Credits Page of Ghostbusters 101 #1. *On the Retailer Exclusive Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, Slimer makes a cameo. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, Slimer is eating from a can of Pringles. *In Ghostbusters 101 #3, Kevin Beckman named him Kevin Junior. *Slimer appears on Cover C of Ghostbusters 101 #6. *On the Cover RI of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, Slimer makes a cameo. *On Cover B of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Slimer appears. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Slimer appears at the bottom between Samhain's Two Goblin Minions. *On Cover RI-B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Slimer eats from a cart like in the first movie. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Slimer appears. *On July 17, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #43, The Green Ghost.TomWaltz Tweet 7/17/18 *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 3, the Slimer of Dimension 80-C has on a hat like Slimer wore at the end of Ghostbusters II. *Slimer appears in the upper right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Slimer appears in Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Slimer appears in Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7. *Slimer appears on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. *Slimer appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *Slimer appears on Cover B and the Fan Expo Dallas Cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1. *Slimer appears on Cover RI of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3. *On page 4 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, Slimer eats from a Chick in the Box bucket. This is a non-canon reference to The Real Ghostbusters episode "Chicken, He Clucked" when Cubby started hallucinating every building was chicken-related. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Peter refers to Slimer as a "spud," originating from the first movie and used elsewhere like in The Real Ghostbusters. *Slimer appears on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4. *Slimer stars in a series of online spots advertising the features of Quickbooks but the puppet from the 2016 movie was utilized. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 12: "He Slimed Me!" **Chapter 13: "Nice Shootin', Tex." **Chapter 21: "Out of Biz" **Chapter 28: "Crossing Streams" **Deleted Scene: "Honeymooners" not shown, but referred to being in the bathroom *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 12: "Two in the Box" **Chapter 24: "A Harbor Chick" **Chapter 28: "World is Safe Again" **Deleted Scene: "Louis Sets A Trap For Slimer" **Deleted Scene: "Louis Is Proton Gun Crazy For Slimer" *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'88MPH Studios' **Legion 3 **Legion 4 *'IDW Comics' **"Past, Present, and Future" ***Cover A **"Tainted Love" ***Cover RI **"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" ***Regular Cover **IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB ***A reuse of "Past, Present, and Future" Cover A **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" ***Cover RI B ****At least two covers **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" ***Cover A ***Cover B **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #11 ****Cover B ***Issue #12 ****Cover B ***Issue #14 ***Issue #16 ****Page 22 pin up **Volume Two ***Issue #3 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #14 ****Subscription Cover only ***Issue #15 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #20 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"The 12th Floor" **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #10 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***The Origins of Slimer ***All That Glitters **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #1 ****Alluded to on page 24Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.24). Notes reads: "A prime example of this is the green ghost in the lab's observation tank." ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #5 ****Alluded to by Abby Yates on page 11Abby Yates (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.11). Abby Yates says: "We can't even get a ghost in a tank, but, oh, they sure have one!" ***Issue #6 ****Mentioned by Kevin Beckman on page 9.Kevin Beckman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Kevin Beckman says: "Have you met Kevin Jr.?" ****Alluded to by Kylie Griffin on page 9.|Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Kylie Griffin says: "He means that green ghost in the cage." **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned in memo on page 22.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). Memo reads: "These helper spirits--similar to but distinct from the European helper spirits such as Brownies, Kobolds, or Hobs--have taken on an appearance similar to the original Ghostbusters and the Sedgewick's Green Ghost." ***Issue #5 ****Both prime and 11-W versions. ***Issue #8 ****Alluded to on page 15 by Ray Stantz.Ray Stantz (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8" (2018) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Maybe the Green Ghost in the lab would be enough to -- hello?" **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #3 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Pages 12-13 ****Mentioned on Page 14.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14). Paragraph reads: "The Sedgewick Hotel, in which we trapped Slimer, was also host to a far more malevolent presence known as the Spider Witch." *'IDW Comics' **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Secondary Canon Non Canon Category:Ghosts Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Class 5 Category:Major character Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:GBB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TR Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 5 Category:88 Characters Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GB:RPG Characters